


You say I'll never get your blessin' til the day I die

by Inesee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst but just bc corazon worries, even if he is dating a stupid pirate, he loves his son so much, law and corazon are marines, protective Corazon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inesee/pseuds/Inesee
Summary: "The love just radiated out of his eyes, leaving Rosinante speechless for a second. And he had understood – no one knew better than him how easily it was to love and care for Law."Rosinante finds out his son is dating the future Pirate King - it goes as well as you'd expected.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 17
Kudos: 228





	You say I'll never get your blessin' til the day I die

For the most part, Rosinante had been completely blind to the situation. He’d known of course that Law had crossed way -several times- with the Straw-hats’ but that was it. In fact, he hadn’t been able to really see his son for the past months. It could have been his first clue but in itself, it wasn’t abnormal. Working with Smoker meant Law was always on the move. And Rosinante couldn’t possibly be prouder.

This was one of the reasons he had decided to pay his son a surprise visit. It would only be for a few hours, he had his part of responsibility too – but he had missed Law. And his son was always his first priority.

The second clue would have been Tashigi telling him that Law hadn’t left with the rest of the G-5. “He said he still had some work to do there, with the hospital” she had told him. Law was a doctor first and foremost. Of course, he’d be diligent enough to help as many people as he could. 

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining over him. He had only fallen twice since getting off his ship, but nothing could taint his happiness. The third and most obvious clue was probably the faint noises coming off Law’s room but Rosinante was so overjoyed that he didn’t focus on them. Though, even if he had, nothing could have prepared him for the hellish vision waiting for him as he opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was Law’s hat on the ground. His eyes were quickly drawn to the figure of his son, shirtless, on his knees in front of a very naked man. Law was smiling brightly, teasingly at him. He blinked. 

A very naked man with dark hair, a scar below his left eye and a straw hat on the bed. 

A very naked Monkey D Luffy.

“What the hell-“ Law turned around annoyed at the sound of the door opening before freezing. The look on his face would have been almost comical if it weren’t for the rage burning inside Rosinante.

The pirate tightened his grip on Law’s hair while glaring at Rosinante. The action set Rosinante into mention again as he drew a gun out of his pocket, aiming right into the pirate’s eyes.

But Law was quicker quickly standing up to put himself in front of the pirate, his hands opened in a soothing way.

“It isn’t what it looks like –we were just-“

“Who the hell are you! If you shoot Torao I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Don’t hit him!” Law said, turning to glare at Luffy. “Cora-san I  can explain-“

“Law move aside!”

“Get the gun down, he’s elastic, it isn’t going to work anyway!”

The logical part of Rosinante’s brain knew that, but it was his baby boy in front of him, almost naked next to a fucking pirate.

“I’m going to kill him! He’s - He’s - He’s abusing you!” he bellowed.

“What?! No!” said Law at the same time Luffy yelled “What are you talking about, I’m the one who’s going to marry him!”

Which surprisingly enough did nothing to calm Rosiante’s nerves. Sensing the situation was soon going to get out of hands, Law shambled Luffy and his clothes away from the room.

“Wait! Torao what are you doing!”

“Go back to the ship! I’ll call you later!” he said, though he kept his eyes on his father figure. Rosinante tried to go after the pirate, but Law caught his wrist. It was the pleading expression on his face that stopped Rosinante from leaving.

“Law! Why the hell would you protect this piece of-“

“It’s consensual!” Law cut him. “He’d never do anything I don’t want to.”

Rosinante took a deep breath. He wavered between yelling some more at his adopted son or going after that pirate. 

“Just let me explain, please?” He wasn’t blinded by the rare uze of the word ‘please’. Law was clearly trying to get him to calm down and though he was still furious he couldn’t deny wanting to understand what had happened. 

“Get dressed.” He said as calmly as he could. “We’ll talk more on the ship.”

They walked back silently to the port. Both of them were unused with this awkward, unspoken tension. His men looked at them curiously, probably surprised to see them return so soon, but they paid them no mind. They quickly settled down in his office, as Rosinante silenced the room. He trusted his men but he already knew that whatever would come out of this conversation would be too risky to be heard by anyone else. He sat down, as Law kept standing next to one of the small window, as if searching for something. 

After a short moment of tense silence, Law spoke first. “I didn’t know you were going to come here today.”

“I wanted to see you. I’ve missed you.” And it was the truth, no matter how angry he was with the boy, he always wanted to be with him. 

Law looked down on his knees, in an almost shameful way. “I’ve missed you too,” he said quietly before adding, “I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“You didn’t want me to find out at all.” Rosinante scoffed. “You lied to me.”

Law glared at him. “You lied too-”

“This is different! You could have been in serious danger and I wouldn’t have known anything about it!”

Law ran his fingers into his hair, messing it up, before sighing. “He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“You said that already. So this,” he added, “whatever it is has been going on for some time?”

Law nodded. “It’s not like I had planned to - but, he cares for me. A lot. And he’s important for me as well.” 

“You’re the one who saved him. After Marinfold.” He said suddenly. Everyone had wondered how the elastic man had survived his severe injuries, let alone gotten away from the combat. 

Another nod, more hesitant this time. With shaking fingers, Rosinante lightened up a cigarette. Law had always been clear about his stands with the marines, whether or not he believed in what they were doing. Always ready to fight back against a centuries old organisation for what was right. Rosinante knew that, loved him for his strength and courage. But Marinfold was on a new whole level - the headquarters weren’t kind to traitors. Saving not only a pirate, but a man who had repeatedly fought against their entire system would have ended up right into the flames of Impel Down. He remembered the rage in Akainu’s eyes as he had burnt anyone standing in his way. He probably wouldn’t even have gotten a trial - simply taken down in the middle of the battlefield. 

“He told me you were getting married.” There were about a thousand other things he wanted to say but it was the only one that came out. He looked in curious fascination as a blush took over Law’s face, finally breaking the cautious mask he had created.

“We’re not. Definitively not. He just likes to say shit.”

Well at least, there was that. Law wasn’t getting married. He just appeared to be in a committed relationship with one of the world’s most notorious criminal. Once again, the will of the 'D' went after a 'God', albeit a fallen one.

“You should have told me.” 

“I know.” He looked up at Law in surprise. He hadn’t expected him to agree. “I wanted to- but you’re always so protective over that kind of stuff and I didn’t know how to- I know it’s dangerous but he's not like other pirates. He’s kind. Smoker told you what happened in Alabasta, right?” He waited for some sort of response from Rosinante before adding quickly, “I don’t want to leave him.”

“Who else knows about this?”

“His crew. Bepo. That’s all.”

“You know what would happen if others were to find out?”

“It’d be worth it.” And that was the problem, was it not? Attraction, affection were easy things to forget. Love, on the other hand, was the fuel to wars, revolutions. And though, Law loved few, he loved them deeply. “Are you mad ?” 

His voice and face remained carefully neutral. It was easy to be reminded of a time where all of his anger, his hatred, his fears were out for the world to see. But Law had grown up to be more in control of his feelings – perhaps too much. Rosinante could only imagine a time where he had been as free with happier feelings. Yet, he knew him well enough to notice the faint tensions on his shoulders. Knew exactly how much his approval meant to the boy – to his son. 

Pirates were dangerous. He trusted Law not to be fooled but he had seen how the appeal of love, of belonging could blind anyone’s sight. This boy, in particular, Monkey D Luffy was one of a kind. Seemingly willing to wage war at the first occasion to protect his crew. His family. It was all too familiar in a disturbing way. After all, Doflamingo had always justified his killing spree this way -  _ I had to. It was for the sake of our family.  _

Monkey D Luffy wasn’t Doflamingo, far away from that. But he was still a threat. An avoidable one. 

He had to ask Law to forget the pirate. Despite the pain it might induce him, it’d be the right thing to do. The most secure thing to do. If anyone were to find out about that relationship, Law would immediately become a target. Marines weren’t above using their own as leverage, after all. He couldn’t risk anything threatening Law’s life. And definitely not something as wild and unpredictable as the Straw-hat pirate. 

But that brat had made his son smile. A bright, full, free smile.

He took a deep breath, focusing on inhaling the smoke for a second.

“The next weeks will probably – well, it won’t be for another few months I think-“

Law blinked. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, I have to meet your boyfriend now, don’t I?”

“You’ve already met him.” He frowned. “I’m not going to let you kill him.” Rosinante was a bit annoyed that he hadn’t corrected the ‘boyfriend’ part.

“I want to understand. Why it matters so much to you.” He looked at the ashes of his cigarette falling down, searching for the right words. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, don’t get me wrong. I’m still not convinced he isn’t manipulating you or going to hurt you. That’s why I want to meet him.” He added with a teasing smile, “Threaten him into treating you good.”

“I can take care of myself.” Was the instant answer. But Law looked relieved, allowing a soft smile on his face. 

“But I don’t want you keeping other big things like that away from me, alright?”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“And if you’d like to - You could tell me about him.” 

Law scowled. “No way. You’d only tease me.”

“That’s my job,” he said with a fond smile. “For me the most important thing is for you to be happy,” he added more seriously. “That’s why you don’t have to hide those kind of things from me. I’ll always be on your side.”

Law looked almost surprised, as if he didn’t know Rosinante could never be disappointed in him. That boy had held his heart in the palm of his hand for more than a decade, after all.

“Thank you, Cora-san.” And even after all those years he felt ridiculously happy hearing his nickname. Before he could react, Law came closer leading him into a tight hug. It only lasted for a few seconds before he quickly ran away, rolling his eyes at Rosinante’s impressive grin.

Rosinante sighed as he heard the door closed on him. Was he spoiling him too much? Though he knew, he’d be a fool to believe he’d ever be able to deny Law’s happiness.

“I’m the one who’s going to marry him!” had said that damn brat. He was powerful, fighting off enemies after enemies – he would have to be careful. There was no way, he’d let some pirate hurt his son. Though, a small part of him knew he wouldn’t have to. Not just because Law definitively didn’t need anyone’s help to kick asses, but because he had seen the pirate’s face. The pure joy and pride at deserving his son's smile. The love just radiated out of his eyes, leaving Rosinante speechless for a second. And he had understood – no one knew better than him how easily it was to love and care for Law.

Though he’d absolutely bring several guns to this hypothetical meeting. And an armada as well. Better be safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> currently in denial about Corazon's death. thanks for reading it!


End file.
